


Tindómë

by Imbrian



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Pre-Lord of The Rings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一個關於登丹人遊俠Steve/木精靈Bucky一起殺半獸人的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hadir注意到從巨綠森來的這名精靈有著出色的天賦，精靈多是能眺遠的種族，而弓箭與他們的搭配一向都是相得益彰，這被喊做Bucky的木精靈也亦然。同為木精靈，Hadir做為羅斯洛立安的守衛隊隊長，接受Thranduil的邀請，為巨綠森訓練他們年輕的精靈。

 

其他巨綠森的精靈總是對著這名褐髮精靈叫他Bucky，真實的名字卻鮮少提起。不時會見到Bucky在黃金森林的邊緣與鹿待在一起，比起森林裡其他的物種，他似乎偏愛這些害羞安靜的動物。此外，Bucky也善於隱匿行蹤，總的來說在Hadir的眼底，他算得上一等一好手，經過訓練必然能夠成為出色的防衛隊成員，為精靈王捍衛邊界。

 

與許多喜好音樂與徜徉在林間吟唱的木精靈不同，Bucky似乎對於高等精靈的歷史很有興趣，有時可以看見他從訓練中脫身，找到羅斯洛立安裡司掌歷史的精靈求知，獨特的舉動也落入其他的精靈眼底，包括羅斯洛立安的Galadriel夫人。

 

「如果有機會，你何不前往伊姆拉崔？」

 

昔日諾多精靈的公主告訴這名年輕的精靈，翻越過迷霧山脈之外，有一處僻靜的精靈堡壘，是由半精靈Elrond所建立，無論是北方的遊俠或是剛鐸的貴族，還有精靈與中土最有智慧的巫師時常都會出現在瑞文戴爾，即是精靈口中的伊姆拉崔。

 

「你可以替我捎個口信過去，我想讓我的孫女Arwen Undómiel到羅斯洛立安來。」

 

雖然他的王是Thranduil，但在暫待黃金森林的期間，就算作戰他們也不會置身事外，當然敢來侵擾羅斯洛立安的半獸人並不多。

 

Galadriel夫人的指令他也有義務遵守，於是Bucky就一人快馬從羅斯洛立安出發，穿越迷霧山脈西去。

 

對於一名才滿六百歲的精靈來說，Bucky的身手確實不凡，一路上他遇上不少半獸人和從剛達巴跑出來的怪物，不過這對訓練有素的精靈而言不是問題，自然對Bucky也不算挑戰，但以總是待在林間多過曠野的木精靈而言，無疑已是一場冒險。

 

精靈能夠取徑隱密的道路前往伊姆拉崔，而當Bucky騎著馬抵達精靈堡壘時，也有不少人類與他在同一時間抵達，他們看起來剛經過一場惡戰，有鑒於他們許多人都受了傷，而Elrond的族人們也都出來照護他們。

 

「我帶來羅斯洛立安的消息。」迎接他的是Lindir，精靈王Elrond的左右手，「我能見Elrond大人嗎？」

 

「只怕他暫時沒有空。」Lindir看起來憂心忡忡，「北方的登丹人遇上了一大群半獸人攻擊，雖然遇上Elladan與Elrohir的隊伍，但是他們仍舊有不少人受傷，Elrond大人必須要先將他們安頓下來。」

 

自從Elrond的伴侶Celebrian遭半獸人襲擊以後，瑞文戴爾的人馬顯然成為近百年來盤據剛達巴的邪惡生物最畏懼的對手，「當然，但還請你替我向Elrond大人轉達，Galadriel夫人希望能夠邀請Arwen Undómiel到羅斯洛立安相聚，待到Elrond大人有空見我，我再轉達詳細口信。」

 

 

隨後他就在瑞文戴爾待了下來，也因為協助瑞文戴爾的精靈照護受傷的登丹人，才對這些西方大陸努曼諾爾人後裔有了更進一步的認識，乍看之下他們出色的外貌與氣質確實與精靈相符，他們遠祖的精靈血統即便在他們落難之時依舊清晰可見。

 

「你是⋯⋯Bucky。」對於這個稱呼顯得有些困惑的精靈領主在聽完他的口信以後微微垂眸沉思，「我知道Galadriel夫人的意思了，待到情勢一好轉，Arwen就會出發，現在迷霧山脈並不安全，不過我會讓正要出發前往羅斯洛立安的人馬轉達消息，你就依照Galadriel夫人的安排，在伊姆拉崔裡自由行動吧。」

 

沒有投身伊姆拉崔的守衛隊，Bucky在Lindir的安排下，在雙胞胎精靈王子Elrohir的麾下效力，一來精進騎術、二來能夠在實戰中增強作戰能力。沒有外出追捕半獸人的時候，伊姆拉崔從第二紀元以來收藏的智識，以及Elrond對於中土歷史的熟知，也確實如Galadriel夫人所言使他獲益良多。

 

「這裏北去通往古墓崗，左側的紅土地是昔日卡多蘭王國的領土，王室多安葬在這一帶。」Elrohir騎在馬背上，稍稍拉過了馬首，側身看向新加入他們的木精靈，「巫王攻陷北方王朝最後一個國家雅西頓後，他們的國王試圖從西邊的佛羅契爾灣出海，但船沉落海溺死。」指著另外一邊他們來的方向，「下一年，在造船者凱爾丹的號召下，剛鐸特遣隊與精靈大軍前來支援，包括來自伊姆拉崔的軍隊，我們跟著從海外仙境復返的Glorfindel一起，戰勝了安格馬巫王。」

 

「他死了嗎？」Bucky胯下的馬不安地躁動了幾下。

 

「他逃走了。」看向另一側的精靈王子指著遠方的黑影，「Glorfindel，偉大的智者如此說道：他的末日尚未到，沒有任何男子能夠擊倒他。」扯著馬頭往下坡走去，他們盤算與Elladan的隊伍在遠方會合，「無論如何，父親大人相信陰影無處不在⋯⋯」微微蹙起眉的黑髮王子看著他，「包括Thranduil的巨綠森，Bucky，你得要記著，時代已然發生變化，索倫的陰影無處不在⋯⋯」

 

Bucky想起現在人們已經知道羅馬尼安的大森林，昔日精靈王Oropher統御的森林正逐漸被黑暗吞噬，巨綠森現已改稱幽暗密林，裡頭蟄伏著從北方流竄而出的黑暗魔物。

 

「我們往伊頓荒原的方向前去。」Elladan的隊伍從另一側趕至，「有一支登丹人的家族在那附近，最後抵達伊姆拉崔的人親口告訴我們他們的貴族還在原地奮戰，如果我們趕過去，也許還來得及保存他們其中一支血脈。」

 

他們的隊伍很快就循線抵達登丹人的聚落，殺死圍攻聚落的半獸人軍隊後，精靈騎士們加快腳步，進到已經半傾頹的城門內，看見最高處的據點已成焦黑。

 

Bucky領命前去清空餘孽，就當他在焦黑的廢墟之中殺死了一隻醜陋的半獸人時，他瞥見在灰燼中，有一角人類的衣物，他蹲伏下身，撥開了可能是剛剛才落下來的屋頂，從中看見一名有著金色頭髮的瘦弱男孩。

 

察覺男孩孱弱的呼吸，他彎下腰將男孩抱起，小心翼翼地護在懷中走向隊伍。

 

那是Steve Rogers。

 

男孩是登丹人貴族與北方人通婚後所誕下的繼承人，與大多數的登丹人相符，他們僅生一子，父母雙雙戰亡後，Steve也沒有其他的兄弟姐妹或是親人。

 

與大多數的登丹人深髮色不同，北方人多有淺金棕的髮色，Steve Rogers也因此有著較淺的髮色，但依然保有登丹人的藍灰色眼睛。

 

 

每天Bucky都會去探望登丹人的小王子，Steve的家族係卡多蘭王國的直系子孫，而小王子格外喜愛當初抱著他將他帶回伊姆拉崔的精靈Bucky。

 

「Bucky，他們都叫你Bucky。」小王子已經十歲，只是長年戰亂，儘管有高貴的血統，也無法使他在北方失落的王國國土上溫飽，他顯得比實際年紀瘦小，不過，瑞文戴爾的存在就像是荒漠中忽然出現的綠洲，給予他享用不盡的美食。

 

「是。」他被叫Bucky的時間已然太長，長到他不記得他的真名為何。

 

小王子膽色過人，面對伊露維塔的頭生子完全不會畏懼，伸出手直接就摸上了精靈明顯與人類不同之處——他們的尖耳朵。

 

雖然有些訝異，但只是多眨了幾下眼應對小王子的觸碰，Bucky並沒有太過激烈的反應。反倒是小王子摸了一下他的耳朵以後，又好奇地摸回自己的耳朵，「我們的耳朵不一樣。」

 

「是。」輕聲回答的精靈看著床榻上的小王子，已經從最初的虛弱漸漸復原，對方的手勁也不可小覷，「伊露維塔給了頭生子尖耳，讓他們去傾聽聲音⋯⋯萬物的聲音⋯⋯」

 

由於登丹人的小王子對於Bucky有著強烈的喜愛，因為拯救他性命而建立起來的信任，任憑其他人怎麼努力解釋精靈雖會向他們伸出援手卻與他們最終迎向不同命運，他依舊選擇賴著幽暗密林前來瑞文戴爾作客的這名木精靈。

 

當然，精靈王Thranduil並不介意他的一名精靈守衛隊成員可能會為此作客瑞文戴爾數年。

 

畢竟數年、十數年、數十年，於精靈而言只是眨眼瞬間。

 

 

Elrond統治的瑞文戴爾收容了許多登丹人，但為西方大陸統治者後裔的他們太過驕傲，不可能永遠寄居在此，許多人經過休憩，紛紛又舉家上路，回到昔日北方王國所在之處，無論是建立家園，或是驅趕半獸人，總之不能永遠接受精靈的協助。

 

很快，精靈智者Glorfindel將小王子收做自己的學生，親自教授他劍術與騎術。

 

見Steve已在伊姆拉崔逐日穩定下來，實戰經驗已經夠豐富的Bucky想念起故鄉的森林，河谷雖然美，卻不是木精靈的家鄉。於是他不日就向Elrond告別，自然也要與他的小朋友分離，這點並不讓精靈畏懼，人類無論是最早幾個精靈之友家族的伊甸人，還是流有精靈與邁雅血統的努曼諾爾人，他們的長壽都不足以與頭生子比擬。

 

他沒有特別鄭重地與小王子告別，總有一天Steve會與他其他的族人一樣踏上重返北方的道路，雖然人丁單薄，北方的遊俠依舊是遏阻黑暗勢力擴張的重要防線。

 

 

經過數十年在外，Bucky重返幽暗密林以後，便被他的王指派到往北的森林盡頭，靠近矮人的伊魯伯王國，喜愛金子成性的矮人很少離開孤山，但四處都有車馬往河谷鎮趕去，昔日羅馬尼安王國留下來的一些人民在賽爾督因河畔建立了河谷鎮，因為座落在孤山之前，是想與孤山矮人做生意最好的據點。

 

Bucky守在北方的入口，舉目皆是人類與矮人的繁榮，但巨綠森的精靈都很清楚，繁榮和平之外，森林深處已經出現他們防不勝防的黑暗。

 

第二紀元，他們的精靈王在精靈與人類最後同盟之役過後，繼承了巨綠森的王座，但此後他也只想著緊緊關閉著城門，相信在森林中隱密的精靈王國將能繼續遺世獨立。

 

 

「米斯蘭達。」Bucky在睿智的灰袍巫師走來時露出微笑，與精靈王對巫師的猜忌不同，早早就與對方在伊姆拉崔打過照片的他，示意精靈守衛兵放下戒備，「你又來訪了，我以為吾王不喜歡你的到訪。」

 

「Thranduil可以繼續待在他的王座上，我無意打擾他。」巫師輕道，「但我要往北去，沒有比穿過幽暗密林更快卻又更安全的方法。」

 

「當然，你能辨識精靈的道路，森林並不會成為你的阻礙。」Bucky稍稍側過身，但巫師並沒有因此就往精靈捷徑上走去，「米斯蘭達？」

 

「我從瑞文戴爾過來。」巫師若有所思地盯著眼前Thranduil的精靈守衛隊隊長，「你可還記得登丹人Steve Rogers？」

 

「我記得。」不確定已經過了多少年的木精靈有些訝異地回答，「我以為他成年以後就會重回北陸。」

 

「他確實是重回北陸了，不過⋯⋯」皺緊眉的巫師猶豫片刻後開口，「登丹人的酋長雖然擁有高貴的血統，但並非每一人都擁有高度的智慧，他們的酋長來自最後亡國的雅西頓王國，而我相信你也曾在Elladan與Elrohir的隊伍中聽過這段故事，努曼諾爾王國的後裔渡海而來以後分成南北方兩個王朝，而北方王朝又分成了三個王國，他們彼此之間有一度偶有交戰，短暫同盟卻又遭擊潰，你可以想像卡多蘭王國後裔的Steve——」

 

「Steve Rogers有危險嗎？」出於他們短暫但卻令他留下深刻印象的友誼，木精靈顯得格外關切，「我很樂意前去協助。」

 

「危險尚未發生，但一旦他要前往灰色山脈，甚至翻越灰色山脈，我就不能確定他的人身安全是否無虞。」巫師側過眼看著林間的飛鳥，「我理解Thranduil對你的依賴。」

 

「我會獲取他的許可。」反正他每天站在這裡也只是看著貪婪的矮人與人類累積財富，他寧可回到迷霧山脈或是北去征討半獸人。

 

「Thranduil的許可應該由Steve Rogers親自去爭取。」巫師拗起手指計算，「我想他應該在Glorfindel的要求下先從剛達巴撤回的路上，Glorfindel與Elrond告訴他他需要一支夠強大的隊伍，其中有精靈的協助會如虎添翼⋯⋯而Steve Rogers希望能夠找到你來助陣，反倒沒有選擇他的老師。」

 

昔日瘦小的男孩在床榻上纏著他問東問西的記憶湧現，木精靈微笑，「米斯蘭達，告訴我他過得怎麼樣？他在伊姆拉崔的時光都好嗎？」

 

「你大可以親自見證，Elrond告訴他，如果他想要Thranduil守衛隊北方防線的隊長，就算他有尊貴的血統，也得要自己前來爭取。」巫師抿了抿唇，「Steve Rogers是個頑固的傢伙，他不精通政治，儘管他擁有非常出色的戰鬥能力，也有一群好騎士追隨他，但他如果不改一改他的臭脾氣，我會懷疑他有的不是半精靈血統，而是矮人了。」

 

「⋯⋯你為什麼要往北去？米斯蘭達。」在對方動身以前，Bucky終究還是開了口，「你想要跨過森林前往北方，還是想要通過森林⋯⋯前去你所想要去的地方。」

 

「住在羅斯洛立安給你養成了高等精靈說話打謎語的習慣。」巫師顯得有些怒氣沖沖，「你對南方不至一無所覺⋯⋯」

 

「吾王禁止我們進入多爾戈多，但一百年前他曾經答應讓你前去，米斯蘭達，吾王說你一無所獲。」Bucky困惑地望著來回踱步的灰袍巫師，「你為何還要去？」

 

「我不需要獲得Thranduil行走在森林之中的許可。」有些惱怒的巫師忍不住嘆了一口氣，「親愛的Bucky，你要阻擋我嗎？」

 

「我不會阻擋你，米斯蘭達，精靈王Elrond與Galadriel夫人認為你很睿智。」這次側過身讓出另外一條道路的木精靈挑了挑眉，「但這裡會是往南的捷徑入口。」

 

「⋯⋯替我問候Thranduil與Legolas，我們的綠葉王子還在密林之中，還是已經出發去羅斯洛立安了？」起步的巫師邊走邊拋下最後的關切，「Thranduil仍看重最後同盟的情誼吧？」

 

「王子已經出門了，而我們不揣測吾王的心意。」恭敬地將手放在自己的肩頭，木精靈微微鞠躬，「再見，米斯蘭達，往北以前希望還能夠見到你。」

 

「再見，Bucky。」巫師忽然停下腳步，「你當真不記得自己的名字？」

 

輕搖首的守衛隊隊長苦笑，「的確不記得了。」他也是孤兒，雙親在剛達巴大門前與半獸人大軍作戰中身亡。

 

似乎還想多說什麼的灰袍巫師最後選擇沉默，改以頷首告別。

 

 

就在夏至到來的前一日，Steve Rogers與他的騎士們抵達了幽暗密林的北方入口。


	2. Chapter 2

就在夏至到來的前一日，Steve Rogers與他的騎士們抵達了幽暗密林的北方入口。

 

 

被大批座狼追殺的遊俠們駕著快馬竄入眼前有望帶給他們庇護的森林之中，四撒的馬蹄擾亂了深邃寧靜的綠林，但在他們能夠確認四下安全以前，又被迫停下。

 

 

而停下他們的不是別人——正是精靈守衛隊的箭尖。

 

穿著綠色長斗篷的精靈們從樹葉之間現身，他們俊美的五官毫無表情，雙眼冰冷地檢視著樹下的入侵者，「你們已經闖入了精靈王Thranduil的領土——」

 

「——Bucky？」為首的金髮男人不在意緊逼鼻尖的箭鏃，他藍灰色的眼睛裡，現在只看得見對著他拉弓的木精靈，對方與他印象裡長相一模一樣。

 

這下所有其他精靈守衛隊的成員全都將視線看向他們北方守衛隊的隊長，對方沒有移開半寸手裡的箭，「你是誰？」

 

「我是Steve Rogers，來自北方。」試著露出微笑的金髮男人看了一眼身後的其他騎士，「灰袍巫師甘道夫曾替我來向你轉達一個邀約——而且，現在我們的同伴當中有人受到剛達巴的座狼攻擊亟需救助。」

 

眼前高大強壯的人類騎士身上一點也看不出昔日男孩的身影，「米斯蘭達確實提過你要前來一事。」放下手裡的弓箭，褐髮精靈轉過頭以辛達林語向身邊的同胞低道：「放下弓箭，他們是登丹人，不是邪惡的人類。」

 

「你不記得我了嗎？」也以辛達林語開口的Steve Rogers看向眼前的精靈，「十五年前你曾經跟著瑞文戴爾的精靈一起拯救了我的族人。」

 

「我記得你。」他只是不記得人類的孩子成長得很快，選擇用西方通用語回答對方的精靈將視線落在他的身後，「你的同伴，誰需要救治？」

 

一名身材高大不遜於Steve Rogers的騎士走了出來，他的手上有被座狼咬傷的傷口，包裹的繃帶已經滲滿血，烏黑的血顯示傷處被邪惡的力量所詛咒。

 

走上前檢視的Bucky蹙起了眉，「座狼⋯⋯」掏出口袋裡的草藥飛快地揉碎，轉手又敷上了對方的傷處，「⋯⋯卡黑洛斯邪惡的後代。」

 

「精靈，他們懂得還真多不是嗎？」騎士訝異地看著傷處的血逐漸轉為鮮紅，「這手上不適的感覺已然消退許多⋯⋯」

 

 

「我的同胞已經去回報你們的到來，你們可以在這裡等候。」把手上的從對方身上拿下的繃帶重新纏起，終於願意抬起頭的守衛隊隊長看向一直未曾將目光挪開的金髮騎士，「Steve Rogers，你長大了。」

 

顧不得一旁其他精靈的側目，Steve大步向前不顧守衛隊隊長的意願，一把緊緊抱住對方，「⋯⋯你忽然就從瑞文戴爾中不見了，老師告訴我你回家了，回到你熱愛的森林之中。」雖然數次經過幽暗密林之外，但他一直不知道自己該如何向木精靈開口訴說自己多年的想念。

 

就連Steve Rogers也為自己對這名木精靈的思念感到困惑，他在瑞文戴爾成長至成年，老師是精靈當中數一數二偉大的成員，他對於精靈再熟悉不過，但陪他度過短短兩年時間、也許兩年都不到的Bucky，卻成了他最思念的對象。

 

鬆開懷抱的時候，Steve不意外地見到為他的熱情詫異的精靈睜大了眼，那雙藍綠色的眼睛眨了眨，像是從驚嚇中恢復後，才緩緩回答：「你已經安全了，瑞文戴爾一直是⋯⋯很有可能也永遠會是⋯⋯中土世界最安全的堡壘，我的任務已經完成。」

 

「我只是你的任務⋯⋯」苦笑的金髮王子——已不再重視自己的卡多蘭王室後裔血統的他現在只寧可人們用他的名字稱呼他——Steve Rogers退了一步開來，「你沒有想過偶而⋯⋯也能夠到瑞文戴爾見我？你到瑞文戴爾，比凡人想要進入幽暗密林容易得多。」

 

他的任務說起來只是肅清半獸人的餘孽，「作為守衛隊，看守邊防是我最重要的任務，我不能擅離崗位。」至於是否前往瑞文戴爾拜訪，那也只是因為精靈看待時間的方式與人類太不相同罷了。

 

確實，就像他對巫師所言，他懷念騎馬作戰的時光，時間到了可能他也會向他的王懇求一段時間再重訪瑞文戴爾，只是可能需要花上一、兩百年的時間，屆時也許Steve Rogers已經化作枯骨了。

 

「我想邀請你——」

 

這時另一支身著長袍的精靈隊伍從樹林深處走了出來，「——吾王同意見你，但其餘的騎士，請在此處等候，Bucky⋯⋯」身著墨綠色長袍的精靈看向守衛隊隊長，「你也一起前往大廳，吾王相信這是你帶來的客人。」

 

這並不算錯，Steve Rogers是為他而來。Bucky解下身上的兵器，把長劍與弓箭留在守地，「我們立刻過去。」轉身再向自己隊伍裡的精靈們開口，「請為登丹人的騎士們準備一些飲水與乾糧，我們很快就會回來。」

 

藍山山脈的矮人在販賣武器給他們的時候曾經說過，迷霧山脈之外的大森林中，住著一位脾氣不好的精靈王，為此，他旗下的騎士在聽見他們要到幽暗密林來時都很擔心。

 

Steve Rogers本身因為在瑞文戴爾長大，他知道精靈王Thranduil並不至於脾氣不好⋯⋯只是套一句灰袍巫師甘道夫所言，他就是犯了精靈的老毛病，覺得只有將自己的王國封閉起來最安全。

 

 

「Glorfindel送信來，信上提到你要帶著騎士掃蕩剛達巴的半獸人。」精靈王撐著上半身，居高臨下看向他，「其中你不要瑞文戴爾的精靈騎士，只要我的北方守衛隊隊長，木精靈並不是天生的騎馬高手，出於什麼原因我應該要出借Bucky給你？又為什麼獨獨找上Bucky？」

 

「我熟悉Bucky，陛下，他曾經在多年以前救了我，我信任他，隊伍之中沒有比能夠擁有熟悉、信任的成員更重要之事。」至於為什麼說服對方出借強大的守衛隊隊長，Steve Rogers在心底嘆了一口氣，「就像精靈王庭葛派遣畢烈格到圖林身邊，我希望能夠承蒙你的允許，讓Bucky前來協助我。」

 

「庭葛看待圖林如親生兒子。」精靈王嘴角淡淡地上揚，「你只是一名普通的登丹人，你的家族就算追溯起來，與伊甸人古老的精靈之友家族只有很淡薄的淵源，說服我讓守衛隊隊長貿然為你作戰，未免太牽強。」

 

「吾王，我希望能為他作戰。」生平第一次在未獲他的王同意情況下開口的木精靈，在那雙冰冷的藍眼睛掃過來時揚唇苦笑，「我想念在平原上作戰、如果能夠除盡世上一切黑暗生物的機會，我不願意錯過。」

 

片刻過後，Thranduil才又開口：「伊姆拉崔帶給你的影響真是太深了。」聽不出來喜怒的精靈王微微向後傾，「我答應將我的隊長借給你，Steve Rogers，但是那並不是因為你的偉大，而是因為他的要求。」精靈王的眼神向後看去，「但你的確擁有我的友誼，我會替你與你的騎士準備一些乾糧與酒水，幫助你在到達剛達巴以前飲食無虞。」

 

 

***

 

 

Bucky並不知道為什麼Steve一行人想要去剛達巴，昔日是矮人祖先都靈甦醒聖地的剛達巴現已是半獸人的據點，北方的矮人也不斷與半獸人交戰，只是小規模的交戰戰果有限，陰影依然籠罩剛達巴。

 

「剛達巴的半獸人時常侵擾北邊的人民，許多村落慘遭半獸人洗劫，家園被毀⋯⋯」當年輕的遊俠在最高隘口向新加入他們的精靈解釋，「我希望過去住在亞爾諾王國的人民們即使在王國消逝以後仍能夠安居樂業，黑暗並未遠離，人類需要強壯起來。」

 

望著訴說著自己行動理想的金髮男人，精靈退了一步，他看得比人類遠，「迷霧山脈最北方的邪惡固然可惡⋯⋯」朝著右側的正被烏雲陰影籠罩的區域，「昔日的魯道爾食人妖橫行。」再低下頭看著前方舉目荒涼的紅色山丘，「卡多蘭的古墓崗蟄伏著屍妖，這塊土地並不安穩，但你卻要往北方去。」

 

「我知道你覺得此舉太過躁進。」舉起手，指著遠處的風雲頂，「亞爾諾王國雖然已經亡覆，但是王國的人民仍舊散居在此地，安格馬留下來的餘孽唯有在黑暗遠離以後才能夠鏟盡，剛達巴乃是邪惡的源頭，會造成更大的禍害。」

 

精靈忍不住追問：「然而你認為憑著一支輕裝的騎士小隊就能夠突破半獸人的大門。」

 

「你如果不相信他，精靈，你可以不用加入我們的行列。」一旁沉不住氣的紅髮騎士走上前來，「卡多蘭的騎士什麼都不怕。」

 

「Dugan⋯⋯」制止發怒的同伴，Steve Rogers露出微笑，「精靈看待事物的方式與我們並不同，對於Bucky而言，這些只是他擔憂的事，而非他不信任我們的能力。」

 

「精靈熟知這塊土地上許多事，甚至經歷過得也比我們多得多，他們從來沒有敵意，只是我們難以理解他們的想法。」另一名體型較為矮小的騎士也出手安撫著自己生起氣來的同伴，「事實上，我們很需要Bucky的想法，他交手過的半獸人，也許是我們的數倍之多。」

 

「他們那些漂亮的精靈躲在森林裡頭——」

 

「這名漂亮的精靈曾經在瑞文戴爾為Elrond大人征討過無數的半獸人。」為自己童年的摯友解釋，Steve Rogers凝視著對方若有所思的雙眼，「除了是一位摯友之外，他也是我的救命恩人，在在Glorfindel願意教導我以前，是由Bucky親自一個字一個字教會我使用辛達林語，還有如何使用弓箭⋯⋯」

 

「但看來你已經放棄使用弓箭作為武器了。」精靈再次開口，戴上微笑，「你擁有一把很好的長劍，我猜是出自矮人工匠之手。」

 

點了點頭的Steve Rogers將自己的長劍交給對方，「他們鑄鐵的技術，在這世上僅次於諾多精靈。」而諾多精靈在這世上只剩下寥寥數人。

 

「你們當然可以為我的言論感到不悅，我也願意致歉。」稍稍檢視過長劍的精靈重新將劍插回劍鞘，「只是我並不懷疑Steve Rogers的能力，他的老師Glorfindel是現存世上最有能的精靈之一，而米斯蘭達——灰袍甘道夫——也肯定他，所以若是認為我對Steve Rogers有所不滿，那會是一場錯誤。」

 

 

離開最高隘口以後，瑞文戴爾就在眼前。他們的隊伍人手已到齊，如果沿著山脈邊往北，會是最快能夠抵達剛達巴山腳的方式，但沿路並沒有可行的道路，並不適宜趕路，也會遇上不少半獸人。

 

「——反觀如果我們取道瑞文戴爾外的東方大道，雖然會經過食人妖之地，但一旦渡過狂吼河後，路況相對好得多，我們可能能在他們又一波外出攻擊前趕到，再伺機進攻。」Steve解釋完他的想法，其他騎士自然稱好，但精靈不發一語，「Bucky？」

 

「何不走水路？」指著地圖上的狂吼河，「我們不必乘船，沿著河岸走⋯⋯」精靈收回自己的手抱胸，「所有黑暗魔物都畏懼河水，烏歐牟的力量會保護我們。」

 

「馬匹在河岸無用武之地。」矮小的騎士搖了搖頭，「我們白天趕路，那些食人妖不會是我們的問題。」

 

 

精靈並不畏懼食人妖。抬起頭尋求Steve Rogers意見的Bucky沒再為自己的想法置詞解釋，但最後往北的道路上抵達伊頓荒原，屆時荒蕪的谷地容易成為他們與半獸人短兵相接的戰場，成疊的矮丘會是敵方最好的掩護⋯⋯他們的戰力可能在抵達剛達巴以前大幅削弱。

 

「我們走東方大道，距離我們所知的第二波進攻只有七天左右的時間。」轉頭看向精靈，「選擇熟悉的道路於我們更有利。」

 

沒再說話的精靈在Steve Rogers翻身上馬以後也跟著重新回到馬背之上。

 

「Bucky⋯⋯」像是想到什麼似的，金髮遊俠在啟程前，回頭看向身邊的精靈，「⋯⋯你提到烏歐牟⋯⋯」

 

不知道對方所謂何指的精靈挑高了眉，「是，怎麼了？」

 

沒再多說什麼的遊俠垂首搖了搖頭，「別介意，我只是想到別的瑣事。」

 

大多數的木精靈並沒有回應維拉的呼喚，仍舊逗留在貝爾蘭的森林之中。

 

Steve Rogers想起在精靈一族漫長的歷史裡，多少人渡海而去，以及Glorfindel口中彼岸阿門洲對於精靈的召喚，一旦他們動念想要出海，他們將永遠離開中土大陸，居住至不死之地。

 

Bucky是木精靈，一般咸認為他們一族喜歡茂密的森林多過海洋，但Bucky已經是個嚮往作戰多過守衛、喜愛歷史多於星光與音樂的精靈——如果有一天他要從灰港岸離開，Steve也不會意外。

 

屆時他呢？Steve夾了夾胯下的座騎，加快了他們隊伍在風中疾騁的速度。

 

 

也許已是一把枯骨。


	3. Chapter 3

兩日後他們清晨撤營，過橋才渡過狂吼河，遠方村落的黑煙立刻就吸引了他們的注意。

 

 

「陛下，我們沒有時間——」當Steve一調動韁繩，儼然就看穿他念頭的副官Falsworth急忙開口，「過去至少要半天！」

 

「要陛下裝作沒有看絕對不可能，我的朋友，你還不清楚嗎？」紅髮騎士大笑夾著座騎跟上Steve Rogers改變的方向。

 

Dugan的灰色駿馬越過了停在原地不動的精靈，那雙藍綠色的眼睛落在黑煙的底部，過了許久才附在馬兒耳邊，低聲讓能與他彼此理解的座騎跟上了已經掉頭轉向大半隊伍。

 

 

村落已經沒有人跡，巨大的篝火正熊熊燒著，房子的門窗被人撞開，地上有著不少觸目驚心的血跡，顯示這些村子內的居民大概凶多吉少。

 

「那是人骨嗎？」與點燃柴薪錯落在火裡的像是森森白骨，「⋯⋯半獸人燒死人？」

 

「這裏發生過抵抗。」下馬的精靈回答著其中一名騎士，他的目光循著凌亂散落在矮舍裡外的工具，有的是長鋤，但也有斧頭，「但入侵者依然得手了他們想要的東西⋯⋯」精靈可以肯定入侵者是半獸人，但他們想要這些人類的什麼東西呢？

 

繞著篝火走回來的Steve Rogers一臉陰沉，「人才會燒死人。」丟下手裡找到其他兵器，「鈍掉的狼牙棒、星槌⋯⋯這些人在靠近東方大道上的村落經營簡單的武器維修、鍛造等生意，半獸人和東方人⋯⋯」用靴子的尖端推了推地上的痕跡，「⋯⋯他們將不願意順從的人，丟進了篝火裡。」所以人骨才會都在篝火中央被火焚燒，「配合的人⋯⋯」那雙藍灰色的眼睛落在了一旁手壓的鼓風器上，「則加大了火勢。」

 

許多年輕的騎士面露懼色。

 

Falsworth皺著眉，「從盧恩一帶過來的人，甘願做半獸人的走狗？」

 

「又或者半獸人聽從他們的指令。」看著往東南一帶而去的腳印，Bucky蹙起眉，「他們一路往南而去，我不確定他們的目標是哪裡，他們已經走了有半天的時間。」

 

「即使以你的精靈之眼也看不到他們了？」Steve Rogers走到他身邊，他手上沾上了死者留在工具上的血。

 

搖了搖頭的精靈抬起頭看著年輕的登丹人領袖，「南邊有剛鐸，還有驃騎王的子民，他們走不遠⋯⋯」

 

Steve Rogers明顯地不認為剛鐸能夠起什麼作用。沒有說話的他匆匆回到馬上，「如果他們是剛達巴的半獸人，這明顯地是第二波攻擊釋出的哨兵群，我們不能再耽誤，現在我們必須在夜裡趕路，但是夜裡放哨的人必須增加。」

 

由於多往西走了大半時間的路，他們修正了北去的路線，這下不但無法繞過伊頓荒原，勢必還要直切而過。

 

Bucky曾經跟著Elladan與Elrohir的隊伍到過伊頓荒原，他們在追趕一支武裝精良的半獸人，直到對方遁入伊頓荒原以後，不願分散開來圍堵半獸人的王子們將麾下騎士們召回，講定直到對方離開荒原後再擬定作戰計畫。

 

伊頓荒原谷地之處沒有過多遮蔽物，若有馬匹支援，要將半獸人隊伍剿滅並非難事。但最令人擔心的仍舊是谷地與山丘接攘之處，敵暗我明的局勢，一有埋伏，他們就是自己走入陷阱的獵物。

 

「我們絕對不能在伊頓荒原過夜。」他難得騎上前去緊跟在Steve的身邊開口，出發以來他一直不願意這麼做是因為其他的騎士敬重Steve，不只是他的身份，更包括他的智慧，他一旦干涉了Steve，會動搖他們對Steve的信任、認為區區一名木精靈就能左右他的決定，「食人妖是一個主要的原因⋯⋯另外那裡可能已經佈滿剛達巴的眼線——」

 

「——我知道，但是如果我們真的無法在白日穿越伊頓荒原，逼不得已我們也只能選擇過夜。」Steve望向精靈，「你擔心我們無法面對半獸人嗎？我們擁有足夠的實戰經驗，能夠應對各種狀況——」

 

「——我並不懷疑你。」再次開口的精靈試著解釋，「但永遠有無法應對的情勢。」

 

「加上你的力量⋯⋯」露出微笑的登丹人貴族在所有隊伍成員都上馬以後，再次開口：「⋯⋯我相信就算面臨險惡的圍攻，我們都能殺出重圍。」

 

他們花了半日的時間穿越伊頓荒原谷地，他們選擇了最易攀越的矮丘策馬而上，道路愈走愈隱蔽，最後消失在荒煙蔓草中，迫使兩名騎士下馬來開路，夜幕就在他們進到丘陵頂端的時候降臨，此處確實比起Bucky預期更為理想，畢竟在高處守備，當然比任人宰割的平地好。

 

「我整夜輪哨。」精靈在紮營的第一時間開口，「我需要很少的睡眠，而你們需要最好的瞭望能力，兩者總和，非我莫屬。」自從加入以來他也不曾、也從未想過需要誇耀自己的能力，伊露維塔的頭生子擁有許多人類沒有的能力，並不代表他們更有能。

 

Steve自然答應下來，而等到深夜最為疲憊之時，金髮騎士會再接手後半夜的放哨。

 

他們有營火，能夠驅趕除了黑暗生物以外的野獸，也是這片土地上他們其實唯一不需提防的生物。Bucky選擇了一棵大樹作為眺遠與探近的地點，他身上的精靈斗篷讓其他人從樹下幾乎看不見他的身影。

 

從幽暗密林帶出來的精靈乾糧與醇酒給予不斷趕路的眾人數日飽足，至今依然足夠他們完成後半路途。

 

 

「我能和你說話嗎？」負責第一班哨的副官坐在樹下向他開口，「還是你需要全神貫注？」

 

「我的視線並不會移開，談天將有助你我保持清醒。」他能看見遠方山頭上移動的野獸，也能聽見渡鴉回巢的動靜，「你能暢所欲言，我的朋友。」

 

「何不談談陛下，你知道⋯⋯他的祖先在一千五百年前是統治卡多蘭王國的王室。」話才說出口，有些猶豫的人類忍不住補了一句：「那時你出生了嗎？」

 

「沒有。」半獸人夜視的能力比起人類好得多，也最為讓他擔心，不過他仍分神回覆對方，「我知道他是王室後裔，但我出生於迄今大約六百年前，那時索倫的勢力遠退至東方，而南方的剛鐸強盛，只是北方的王國則已消逝數十年⋯⋯」

 

「要是陛下在剛鐸出生，他至少會是個親王什麼的⋯⋯」聽起來有些忿忿不平的男人看了一眼一旁裹著披風入睡的同伴們，「⋯⋯他無意爭權奪位，一樣都是埃西鐸的子孫，他們一族雖然不曾背負酋長之名，做得卻從來不比他們少。」

 

他看得出來Steve Rogers具有王者風範，也確實會讓人聯想到古老的努曼諾爾君王。

 

「他選擇了北方人的姓名，放棄了辛達林語的名字，他放棄去追求那些他應得的權勢，接受所有使命當中最困難的一樣⋯⋯」撥動柴火的騎士低道：「一樣都在瑞文戴爾長大，他卻不是巴拉漢的戒指與聖劍的繼承人。」

 

「他不是也無妨，你們對他的愛戴，使他比帝王更偉大。」再次被遠方竄動的樹叢吸引注意力，他開始評估那是半獸人的可能性，這夜天空黯淡無光，一顆星星都看不到，這對他而言並不是什麼好預兆，「⋯⋯我覺得我們可能有訪客，在營地另一頭的哨班回來了嗎？」

 

見到兩處屬於出去巡邏弟兄的淺坑仍是空著，「還沒有。」

 

轉過頭看了一眼自己的身後，「他們可會走到下坡處？」

 

「有可能。」拿起兵器站起身的騎士走到營地邊緣，「你能看得多遠？」

 

「我能看到對面的山谷，但我無法透視。」石塊與樹林都會阻隔他的視力，「有東西從山谷下來了——」從樹幹上一躍而下的精靈飛快地走到Steve Rogers的身邊搖醒對方，「醒醒，Steve——」

 

立刻清醒的金髮遊俠手裡緊握著長劍劍鞘，「——有多少？」

 

「也許十名，應該也是對方的哨兵，讓騎士們清醒過來。」Bucky握著弓箭面朝森林暗處，「他們還有最遠大概一刻鐘左右的距離，我們現在的位置正好——」

 

清醒過來的三十名騎士舉起了他們的兵器待戰，這時四下忽然靜得連一點聲音也沒有。

 

正當年輕一些的騎士們懷疑起精靈的示警而挪開他們望著前方的目光時，從樹後竄出的半獸人張牙舞爪地朝他們奔來——

 

在Steve Rogers之前的Bucky飛快地連搭三箭，將為首的兩隻高大的半獸人射死，下一刻湧上來的半獸人則是被Steve揮劍砍下了頭。

 

第一波十名半獸人大多身形矮小，常見於迷霧山脈，無論是遊俠或是精靈都不陌生。

 

「沒有活口。」揮斧砍下所有半獸人頭顱的紅髮騎士冷酷地開口，「這些不像從剛達巴出來的半獸人，他們只是卒子。」

 

Bucky猛地轉過頭，「⋯⋯更多的傢伙來了，這次裏頭有食人妖。」他幾步就躍回了樹上，「準備防守，我從高處狙擊食人妖——」

 

 

這時就連人類也能聽見沉重的腳步聲，以及遠方開始晃動的樹林。

 

夜晚食人妖少了令牠們畏懼的日光，孔武有力的身軀搖晃著手裡的石棒，低沉的嘶吼像是在威嚇著眼前的騎士們，圍成一圈的騎士等著他們的首領發號施令，「——舉起盾牌——」

 

就當食人妖揮下手中石棒的同時，Bucky從樹頂中躍出，跳上了對方的肩膀，手上的精靈匕首對準了食人妖的腦門一刺而下——

 

倒下來的食人妖身後衝出了更多的半獸人，比起前一波裝備更為精良，力氣當然也更大。

 

「——還有更多。」轉身又射死兩隻半獸人的精靈退到遊俠的首領身邊，方才Steve Rogers殺死了三、四隻聯手逼近他的半獸人，「——他們早就發現我們了——」

 

「要撤退嗎？」他砍下另外一名半獸人的手，反手再砍下對方的頭。

 

「谷地對我們更不利。」知道眼下注定惡戰一夜的精靈在這一波攻勢停下的時候彎腰從敵人身上抽起數支箭，「——只能戰到天亮——」

 

剛達巴的攻勢幾近毫無停歇，食人妖的數量也逐次增加，好幾名騎士倒下，他們圍成一圈的防線也愈來愈小，但沒有人畏戰——

 

直到騎著座狼的剛達巴半獸人從樹林中竄出，馬匹的哀鳴從一旁傳出，改從四面八方湧上的敵人毫無止息，精靈用光了箭筒裡的箭，改用雙匕首應戰，副官Falsworth用眼神向他示意，保護Steve Rogers會是他最重要的任務。

 

「——陛下，我們必須離開這裏——」Falsworth看著倒下的弟兄，「我們還有十五人，殺出重圍往狂吼河去還有機會！」

 

「撤退會造成更多死傷！」Steve用力拔出食人妖腹部的長劍，「讓我們戰到曙光出現！」

 

「再不走我們會連座騎都沒有——」只有馬能夠與座狼的速度一較高下，Falsworth推著Steve向後，「——陛下！」

 

另一波半獸人從樹林中衝了出來，他們雖沒有座狼，卻有著更有殺傷力的武器，有的甚至有弓箭，數支箭穿過交戰的雙方而來，被Steve以長劍揮開——

 

「——你得帶他離開！」Falsworth拉過躲過座狼突襲的精靈神駒，「用你的馬——」

 

「他不會走。」沒有韁繩的馬兒躲避人類的碰觸，「——小心！」

 

一旁倒下的騎士愈來愈多，精靈很清楚攻勢不到日出不會結束，第一道曙光卻遲遲未來。

 

就在三隻食人妖推開森林走來時，木精靈抓起地上的一柄鐵劍，當作長矛丟向其中一隻的眼睛，接著把食人妖當作階梯的他躍到食人妖頭頂，雙手匕首劃破對方的眼皮，吃痛的食人妖開始亂揮手裡的武器，波及到腳邊作戰的半獸人。

 

其中一名騎士大喊，「看！天要亮了！」

 

從倒下的食人妖身上跳下，Bucky眼看一隻半獸人舉起了弓，手裡的長箭正對著登丹人的王族射出——

 

「Steve！」用匕首插入半獸人眼窩的精靈向後翻身，俯下身檢視肩頭中箭的金髮男人，「——我必須拔出來——」不做二想就把來自詛咒之地的箭頭從對方體內拔出，漆黑的血沿著銀色的盔甲滲出，「——Steve，聽著，天要亮了——」

 

畏光的半獸人往回撤退，剩餘十人左右的隊伍知道無法再往前，拉上座騎立刻撤退往狂吼河畔而去，其他人與Bucky將Steve Rogers扶上精靈的座騎。

 

「——你們撤退至狂吼河以後沿著河岸而下，瑞文戴爾的援軍會很快過來會合——」看著Steve Rogers青白一片的臉色，精靈蹙起眉，向前環抱住對方，低聲向馬開口：「快跑！」

 

 

***

 

 

在Elrond的協助下，Steve Rogers的傷處並沒有取走他的性命。

 

「貿然率隊前往剛達巴是一場錯誤——」

 

「——把這話還給Aravorn吧！他知道是誰下令要Steve Rogers北上！」

 

模糊印象之中Steve聽見自己的老師與其他人爭執的聲音，也聽見Elrond居中調停。

 

 

但當他再次睜開眼的時候，身邊只有Bucky坐在床邊，手裡拿著一本書專注地看著，「⋯⋯Bucky？Falsworth與Dugan呢？」

 

「他們三日前已經抵達瑞文戴爾，昨日已經前往布理，因為有人在布理見到東方人的蹤影。」把書擱在一旁的精靈走上前，指著他的傷處，「Elrond大人為你處理過了，以後不會留下久遠的影響。」

 

掙扎著坐起身的金髮男人深吸了一口氣，「我們還剩多少人？」

 

「十名勇士戰勝了六百隻半獸人還有至少十隻食人妖，這一戰將永遠流傳在遊俠的功績之中⋯⋯」站起身阻止對方想要下床的動作，精靈無奈地開口：「你得休息，登丹人擁有比尋常人類更強壯的軀體，卻不代表你能輕忽黑暗的詛咒。」

 

「我必須返回剛達巴⋯⋯」抓住按在他肩頭上的手，「⋯⋯剛達巴必須被收復。」

 

「我同意。」精靈坐到更靠近登丹人身邊的位置，「但不是現在。」

 

抿起唇的遊俠垂下目光，「——我應該聽你的走水路上去。」

 

「通過最高隘口的時候我們已經暴露了行蹤。」緩言解釋的精靈指出他們早已落入對方的陷阱，「剛達巴正在茁壯，你需要更好的策略，甚至需要與不同種族結盟，鐵丘陵的矮人對於收復灰色山脈很有興趣，加上取回被佔領的聖地⋯⋯剛達巴也是他們的近患。」

 

「倘若能夠從後突破剛達巴——」伸手想要拿起一旁攤開的地圖，但牽動傷口使他不得不停下，「——可惡——」

 

「這不失為一個方法⋯⋯」替對方拿過地圖的精靈苦笑，「⋯⋯但你應當回到塔巴德籌劃，同時養好你的傷勢，登丹人的酋長Aravorn——」停頓片刻後，精靈才將仔細衡量過話語說出口：「也希望你能夠重回塔巴德，擬定下一次進攻。」

 

按著傷處躺下的登丹人闔上眼，「這倒是我第一次在受他歡迎的情況下回到塔巴德⋯⋯」

 

Bucky沒再說話，只是靜靜地凝視著昔日登丹人的小王子閉目養神。

 

「塔巴德在灰泛河⋯⋯即是關絲洛河畔，曾是剛鐸與亞爾諾的邊界大城。」再睜開眼的Steve Rogers看向身邊的精靈，「我知道精靈王僅將你借給我作戰⋯⋯但⋯⋯Bucky，你願意陪我回去塔巴德嗎？」提出邀約的他沒等對方回應又開口：「我需要你⋯⋯你能給我更多的建言⋯⋯」

 

塔巴德⋯⋯木精靈代代相傳過去關絲洛河下游曾是一片大森林，因為努曼諾爾皇帝需要更多的船而被夷為平地，森林消逝對於木精靈而言從來不是一件好事。

 

 

「⋯⋯你願意嗎？」


	4. Chapter 4

當Steve Rogers帶著Bucky回到塔巴德的時候，許多其他登丹人家族的孩子都跑了出來，想看看精靈長得什麼樣子。由於精靈一般很少到南方來，孩子對於歷史裡精靈君王可歌可泣的故事耳熟能詳，自然好奇精靈的模樣。

 

飛奔而來帶著一朵白色小花的男孩遞出手裡的花朵，「妳是精靈公主嗎？」

 

「Hador⋯⋯Bucky是一位男性。」攔腰抱起自己家族裡的孩子，Steve無奈地代收下花朵，「Bucky是幽暗密林的守衛隊隊長，效忠於精靈王Thranduil。」

 

「以及Rogers家的Steve Rogers，Joseph之子。」當精靈補上這一句的同時，Steve Rogers忍不住看向對方，過了好半晌才捨得挪開目光。

 

「Hador是我母親族人裡的孩子，以古老的精靈之友為名。」將孩子放到自己的肩頭上，「這裏是昔日她家族的宅邸，我並不住在這裡，大多數時候我都在布理的旅店裡找個房間休息，所以可能屋裡比較髒亂⋯⋯」

 

不過看來Steve Rogers多慮了，他的外祖家中被收拾得堪稱整齊，除了有些灰塵之外，大致上屋裡外都算乾淨。

 

「Hador，去和其他的孩子一起吧⋯⋯」放下肩上男孩的時候，他注意到Bucky從披風上取下一只小巧的別針遞給了孩子，得到別針如獲至寶的孩子像奔來的時候一樣飛快地跑走。

 

「這麼做會有很多孩子跑來纏著你。」Steve輕聲提醒著對孩子露出微笑的精靈。

 

「我可以應付人類的孩子。」揚高嘴角的精靈取下身上的斗篷，「我以前就應付過。」

 

「那不一樣。」忍不住笑意的Steve伸手拿過對方的斗篷，折起放在門邊的矮櫃中，「以前那個孩子特別容易應付。」

 

「我倒覺得他因為聰明而難以應付。」

 

褐髮精靈走了幾步穿過入口的廳堂，兩側的走道通往屋內與樓梯。這處宅邸不算小，而且到處可以看見主人良好的出身，他不常到人類的住處裡生活，瑞文戴爾雖然屋舍儼然，不過仍舊有適合木精靈安睡的床鋪，架著比其他一般人類的床都來得高出一些。

 

「相信我，他特別好應付⋯⋯」Steve跟著走來走去的精靈身後，「我帶你上去房間瞧瞧。」

 

換成Bucky跟著宅邸主人的步伐，「⋯⋯怎麼說？」

 

「他特別好應付⋯⋯」推開了樓上木門，裡頭的床鋪有著與樹木相仿向上伸展的形狀，底下則有一張書桌，「因為那名孩子亟欲討好你，他想要讓眼前美麗的精靈為他留下深刻的印象⋯⋯」

 

房間明顯屬於某位曾經飽讀詩書的貴族，「這個房間⋯⋯我以為你在瑞文戴爾長大⋯⋯」

 

「我的母親的兄弟原先住在此處。」對於精靈聽見了心意卻不以為意的模樣，登丹人的貴族在心底嘆了一口氣，「但他在某次對抗半獸人的作戰亡故。」於是這處房產又落回了他的身上，包括了昔日卡多蘭的頭銜，「我想你會喜歡這個房間，至少在住在這裡的時候⋯⋯」

 

等到Aravorn回到塔巴德以後，他不日就會動身離開這裡，並非他不熱愛這處登丹人的城鎮，關絲洛河與天鵝群的美景⋯⋯他相信就連Bucky也會讚嘆。

 

「前頭有一處濕地⋯⋯」Steve輕聲開口，「你應該知道，就在通往昔日精靈王國伊瑞詹都城奧斯特恩艾特錫爾的路上，因為水澤豐富，有許多天鵝⋯⋯」

 

「那麼美麗的禽鳥並不飛進幽暗密林。」但他確實在外地見過幾次這種漂亮的白色大鳥，Bucky不由得加深了微笑，「你有意帶我前去嗎？」

 

他們並騎往城外騎去，就在關絲洛河外，與昔日伊瑞詹的疆界格蘭都因河交會之處，這處低矮濕地上，隨處可見數隻白灰色的天鵝從水面划去。

 

「幽暗密林裡有許多鳥。」翻身下馬的精靈望著游過水成對的白色身影，「但密林河的水流太急，森林幽閉，我見過最多就是渡鴉，特別是孤山矮人用來傳訊的渡鴉。」

 

「天鵝非常優雅。」為精靈解釋的王族走了幾步路在前，「天鵝在禽鳥之中相當長壽，牠們長成以後會選擇伴侶，為求偶⋯⋯」轉過頭凝視著眼前的褐髮精靈，對方也回望著他，「⋯⋯牠們會進行繁複的儀式博取彼此的注意，因為牠們終生一侶，不得不謹慎。」

 

隨後，他沒再說話，精靈也沉默不語。

 

「庭葛的吟遊詩人戴隆曾為露西安譜出無數首動人的情歌，相傳在他走入伊利雅德後，曾留下無數獲亞維瑞精靈傳唱的歌曲，其中以天鵝為題的天鵝之歌⋯⋯」在水面上輕拍振翅飛起的灰白色羽翼劃過水岸斜陽，「⋯⋯是天鵝第一次出聲，也是死前的絕唱。」

 

「你不需要如此哀愴⋯⋯」精靈喟然，往前走近到Steve Rogers的跟前，「⋯⋯我懂你的意思，你表達得夠清楚了。」雙手輕貼在對方的臉頰上，精靈緩道：「Steve Rogers，Joseph之子，你是尊貴、勇敢的努曼諾爾王室後代，北方王國的王族後裔⋯⋯」

 

低下頭吻了對方的尖耳朵，「而他只想要當年救起他的精靈騎士。」

 

 

***

 

 

塔巴德的冬日偶而會落雪，微敞的窗門讓清晨的鵝毛雪花飄進了他們共枕的床上。

 

雪在精靈赤裸的肩頭停下，旋即融成水珠。

 

躺在金髮王子的身邊，精靈以手撐著頭俯視著他身邊的伴侶，「我的同胞通常在成年以後就會找到婚配的對象。」

 

「但你沒有⋯⋯」他們的結合讓Steve Rogers至今仍處在無法置信的喜悅之中，湊上前吻了吻精靈的額央，「你一直是個特別的精靈。」

 

選擇與人類結合的精靈死後將不會回到他的同胞身邊⋯⋯褐髮精靈不為自己未來的命運擔心，他只知道這是他第一次感受到與所愛之人結合的喜悅，無論這段情感能夠維持多長，他已選定了他的伴侶。

 

但Bucky很快也了解到灰袍巫師所言：Steve Rogers並不擅於政治確實為真，當Aravorn再次來到塔巴德時，昔日雅西頓、卡多蘭的紛爭再度浮上檯面。

 

Aravorn並非昏庸無能，事實上在登丹人的會議上他與對方打過幾次照面，Aravorn是英明的領導者，一樣擁有十足的勇氣，但當年卡多蘭與魯道爾與雅西頓分道揚鑣的猜忌，依然在他與Steve Rogers之間埋下了不信任。

 

而擁戴Steve Rogers的人相當得多，他們認為金髮的卡多蘭王子一樣受到精靈眷顧，該有的智慧與體魄也一點都不缺少，在半獸人與座狼興起的年代裡，毫不畏戰，並且大聲疾呼他們應該要站出來進攻剛達巴的Steve Rogers自然比力主保住加元的Aravorn更得名望。

 

但他終究不是巴拉漢戒指的繼承人。

 

 

「我很訝異在此地見到你，我更聽聞⋯⋯」灰袍巫師在塔巴德的城門邊見到他的精靈故友，「你已經在這裡近三十年。」

 

「三十年？」沒有注意到時間流逝的精靈抬起頭，「米斯蘭達⋯⋯那你又為何會到登丹人的城鎮來？」當Bucky收到巫師的信時，他並不訝異巫師知道他現在人在此地，只想知道為什麼一向行蹤不定的灰袍巫師會想要到塔巴德來作客。

 

「我聽到很多謠言，其中最恐怖的謠言是北方王國的亞爾諾王國的再分裂，親愛的Bucky，你有聽到一樣的謠言嗎？」巫師走了幾步路後，用手杖撐住了自己的手，「如果連伊姆拉崔的書都留不住你回到森林的懷抱，你在塔巴德做什麼？」

 

「我跟我的王子一起。」精靈平靜地回答，「而他無意分裂任何人的統治。」

 

「謠言最恐怖，分裂同盟的謠言更恐怖。」巫師又走了幾步路，「我能夠見Steve Rogers嗎？還是他已經不願意聽一個老朋友給的建言？」

 

「他永遠歡迎你。」他們的腳步停在他的家門，「你有什麼建言？」

 

 

巫師與Steve Rogers徹夜長談，期間Steve Rogers對於巫師的提議數度拒絕，更幾欲動怒，但最終他仍聽進去了巫師的建言：北方的登丹人已經太少了，少到沒有力量再度面臨政權的動盪不安、少到沒有力量在時代巨輪下質疑命運。

 

「你曾經有八年時間穿梭在戰場上，曾與昂巴海盜作戰、曾到北方冰封的佛羅契爾灣追尋先人的足跡，你甚至曾到過不同的矮人領土⋯⋯」灰袍巫師用力地吸了兩口煙斗，「但你現在看看你⋯⋯你困在繁榮美麗的城鎮以及日復一日的鬥爭裡⋯⋯空談為自己的家園而戰。」

 

以額抵著自己交握在前的雙手，金髮王子緊蹙著眉。

 

「你愛著你的精靈伴侶吧？」巫師吐出煙圈，最後一次試著打動對方，「那麼你應該知道木精靈喜歡森林、喜歡星空、喜歡原野，唯獨不喜歡人類建造的華麗廳堂。」

 

 

***

 

 

Steve並沒有告訴他他們要前往何方，當他套上從幽暗密林帶出來的精靈斗篷時，他又覺得自己變回了當年那個亟欲與半獸人作戰的騎士。

 

他們用餘生展開了一場漫長的旅程，自南北大道北上到了布理，雖然過去三十年裡他們也不時會到布理與其他遊俠會合，卻與此次他們前來的目的不同。在此Steve打聽到夏爾的半身人受到半獸人的騷擾，於是帶上了昔日的同伴，一起前往西邊的夏爾。

 

Steve將他的同伴們安置在夏爾的外圍，並且叮囑他們要照顧半身人，他們雖然弱小，卻一樣是中土重要的成員，理當有人該護衛他們周全。

 

他們隨後更往西，到達了米斯龍德，精靈的港口，Steve在離開瑞文戴爾後的壯遊中也曾拜訪過灰港岸，雖然他不希望Bucky渡海而去，但精靈所打造的船隻是Steve見過世上最美的事物之一，他也希望沒有見過海的Bucky能夠看看。

 

吻著蹙著眉的金髮王子，Bucky靜靜地撫過對方肩膀，「吾愛⋯⋯」

 

回應他的精靈伴侶，登丹人轉過頭，回吻了對方的唇瓣，接著再次將對方壓入柔軟的被單之中，重新埋入對方體內，與之結合。

 

在結合之時，Steve喜歡輕輕吮著精靈的尖耳朵，他知道終有一日他會迎來凡人的腐朽，名聲都會化成虛空，也許後世不會為他的功績撰寫詩歌稱頌，亦不會銘記他與精靈之間的愛情，但至少現在他的餘生都能與所愛之人度過，未來也許兩百年時間都不致蹉跎。

 

他們繞過了伊凡丁丘來到昔日亞爾諾王國的都城佛諾斯特，只剩一堆廢墟的都城看不出一丁點全盛時期的面貌，曾經是北方之王的堡壘，但現在只剩斷垣殘壁。

 

巫師與Bucky都了解他，他並不求名，也從未想過成為登丹人的酋長，終有一日會有人團結各族一起掃蕩剛達巴的半獸人，也終有一日會有人復興亞爾諾王國，有一日也許南北王國會再次統一，那不會是他，他無所謂。

 

 

「你只是看得太遠⋯⋯」他的伴侶親吻過他的臉頰低聲安撫他。

 

他與Bucky在風雪之中紮營，在營火旁結合，精靈並不著迷於肉體的歡愉，但與所愛之人的結合能帶給他們最強烈快感，也是他們選定人生伴侶的象徵。

 

接著他們兩人往東前去兩人第一次見面的所在，悼念Steve在當地身亡的雙親。

 

 

再之後，他們兩人的去向便不再為人知，有的人曾在洛汗的草原上見過一對騎士向洛汗人買馬，說要跨越毀在索倫與人類精靈同盟交戰的棕原東去，想到東方去看盧恩內海，遠去東方；也有人說曾在幽暗密林的邊界看過他們，說木精靈給了他們一桶精靈釀製的美酒，他們因而想到多溫尼安去拜訪當地的黑暗精靈，去品嚐更多瓊漿玉液。

 

但無論任何人向灰袍巫師問起，巫師只會笑著說起他們最後一次會面。

 

「Steve Rogers深愛他的木精靈Bucky，我問他們接著想去哪裡⋯⋯Bucky說中土世界如此廣袤，哪裏不能去？你們在哪裡見到他們都不奇怪，只要他們兩人一起，他們可以去任何地方。」

 

 

紀念Steve Rogers與他的星辰暮光Bucky，以西方通用語記於第三紀元2635年。


End file.
